


Explosion of Confidence

by kickcows



Category: Free!
Genre: Future Fish Au, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Makoto decides it's time he asks out the scientist he so often sees due to the constant mistakes in the scientist's lab.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have written a Makoto birthday fic with Rei for the last three years, so the tradition continues this year with this one shot. :') Please enjoy!!

 

* * *

***

Makoto is sitting on his bed in the firehouse, reading a book for leisure when the alarm starts to sound. Moving fast, he jumps up, and races down the stairs, hating to take the pole down to the first floor. Grabbing his gear from his locker, he’s quick to jump into the back of the crewcab, as their lead for the day hops into the driver’s seat.

“Looks like there’s been another explosive at that sciene lab down the street.,” his lead remarks, turning on the siren, as the rest of their crew gets situated in the truck. “Shouldn’t be too terrible, but it’s protocol for us to go over and make sure everyone’s okay.”

He tries not to panic, but it’s becoming a little difficult, as he thinks about the people in that lab. He thinks about one individual in particular, who has an awful habit of mixing the wrong ingredients, and causing these incidents to happen on an almost bi-weekly basis. This individual has been the culprit for most of the calls, and is always so apologetic when they show up, that Makoto can’t help but see the endearing qualities that this man possesses, whereas his lead always wishes death upon him. It’s not like this person is doing things on purpose, it just happens that way. At least, that’s what Makoto tells himself, because he thought scientists were supposed to be smart, and not this accident prone.

They pull up to the lab, not bothering with the hose this time, as they’re all familiar with the drill. Makoto leads the group to the appropriate lab, and sure enough, there are carbon scorch marks all over the walls, the scientist that he’d been worried had actually gotten hurt this time standing in the middle of the room with a dazed look on his face. He approaches him, the other firemen taking a look around to make sure that nothing else is going to explode, or implode for that matter.

Taking off his fire-resistant glove, he sets his hand on the scientist’s shoulder. The man jumps almost two feet up into the air, startled by Makoto, which also makes his heartbeat jump up in rhythm. “Mr. Ryugazaki?” He asks, keeping his voice at a quiet level, not wanting to startle the scientist any further. “Mr. Ryugazaki, are you alright? It seems like you had another explosion.”

“A-Ah, yes!” The scientist pushes his red framed glasses back up onto his nose, soot clinging to both his cheek and nose. “Mr…..Tachibana? That’s your name, isn’t it?”

The fireman nods, and points to his name stitched on the left side of his jacket. “Says so right here.” He offers him a smile. “But, I feel like we’re past last names now, don’t you? Seeing as you keep doing things that you probably shouldn’t be doing. My first name is Makoto.” He extends his hand out to him.

“Makoto? That’s a nice name.” A soot covered hand touches his own. “My name is Rei. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Makoto.”

Hearing his first name sends a slight shiver up his spine. “So, what did you do this time, Rei?”

“I can’t quite remember,” Rei laughs a little nervously. “I was trying to mix one ingredient, and decided to add a dash of another, but wound up in this position.” His shoulders drop, as a weary sigh leaves his mouth. “I thought I had gotten it right this time. I’m sorry that you had to come and check up on me again.”

“All clear in here, Tachibana!” One of his teammates’ announces. “We’re going to head back. You comin’?”

He nods his head. “I’ll be right out. Give me five minutes, just to make sure Mr. Ryugazaki is okay.”

“Got it.” With a salute, the rest of the firemen leave the lab, leaving the two of them alone.

Grinning, he looks at the scientist. “Well, listen. As much fun as it is seeing you, maybe we should stop meeting like this. Do you have any plans after work?” As an afterthought, he adds, “Are you seeing anyone right now?”

“Me?” Rei squeaks, shaking his head. “No no no. I don’t have time to see anyone. I’ve got my work I need to focus on.”

The smile slowly starts to slide off of his lips, as Makoto tries not to feel too bad about the rejection he’s just experienced. “I understand. I guess I’ll be going now.” He puts his glove back on, keeping his head held high. “Try and be careful with what you mix, Mr. Ryugazaki.”

“W-Wait!” A hand touches his arm, stopping him from leaving through the door. “W-Were you asking me out, Mr. Tachibana?”

Looking down at his feet, he gives a tiny shrug of his shoulders. “I thought maybe we could go grab some coffee and a pastry at my best friend’s bakery, but you said you’re too involved with your work.”

“I love cake.” Rei looks up at him, violet eyes visible behind the lenses of his glasses. “Tomorrow? Tonight?”

With the sudden turn of events, Makoto blurts out the first thing he thinks of. “Tonight! I’m done at the firehouse at 7. Will you be here still? I can swing by and pick you up?”

“7 would be perfect.” The light bounces off his glasses, as Rei pushes them back up onto the bridge of his nose. “I’ll try not to be covered in soot upon your return.”

Makoto nods his head. “Sounds good, Rei. See you in a few hours! Please don’t have another accident before then, okay?”

“I will do my best, Makoto.” Rei waves, and then heads back over to his desk, pushing aside some rather crispy papers, in order to sit down.

He heads back to the firetruck, and sees that his team is just finishing up putting things away in the truck. “What took you so long?” His lead asks him, as he gets settled into the back of the cab.

“Got myself a date tonight.” He can’t help but smile, as he buckles himself in.

“Good. If you guys wind up together, make sure he doesn’t blow shit up anymore.” The truck roars to life, as they pull away from the side of the road. Makoto ignores the last comment, but the butterflies inside of his stomach can’t seem to settle down with that possibility.

***

At five minutes to seven, Makoto is walking up to the lab, feeling very out of sorts. He’s so used to traveling down this hall in his gear, to now be dressed in a simple pair of jeans with a black and grey ringer tee-shirt on, he feels rather….light. His trainers squeak on the linoleum floor, the fluorescent lights brighter than the setting sun outside, making the white floor look shinier than it actually is. When he gets to the lab door, he’s almost afraid to go inside, worried that the scientist may be working on something, and then another accident happens. With a quiet resolve, he nods his head, and pushes the door open, entering the large lab.

“Rei? You here?” He calls out, looking around at a very empty laboratory. He has to wonder just where the scientist has gone.

A loud _clang_ sounds, his head looking over to the left of the room, where he sees a small closet. “M-Makoto! Is it already 7?” Rei asks, stepping out of the closed space, rubbing his forehead. “You startled me.” Gone is the white lab coat he’s so used to the scientist wearing, and instead admires the solid blue button up shirt, grey slacks, and red tie that almost matches the color of his glasses. Sleeves are rolled up, giving the scientist a rather relaxed vibe, something that Makoto is definitely not used to seeing.

“Sorry about that!” He goes over to the man, examining the small bump he can see appearing on his forehead. “You okay? Need me to go get you some ice?”

Dark blue hair scatters around his face, some flopping onto the red frames of his glasses. “No, I’m okay. Just give me a moment to finish up what I was working on, and then we can go for that coffee and dessert?”

“Take your time.”

It takes Rei a few minutes to finish up what he’s doing, and then, the two of them are heading outside to where Makoto’s parked his car. He opens the door for him, smiling as he sees the man falter a little bit. “I promise not to go too fast.”

“Such a nice automobile!” Rei comments, sliding into the bucket seat. “Do all firemen have such nice cars?”

Hopping into the driver’s seat, Makoto puts his belt on. “No. I’ve worked hard to have this car,” he pats the center console. “Like I said, I won’t go too fast. So, you ready to go to Haru’s?”

“H-Haru? Who’s that?” Rei asks, as Makoto revs the engine of his Mustang.

He laughs, the nervousness he’s been feeling slipping away as he finds better control of the situation. “Ah, that’s my friend. I’m sorry - I meant to ask if you’re ready to go to the Dolphin Cafe?”

“That’s your friend’s place?!” Rei sounds completely surprised. “That place is so famous!”

Shrugging, Makoto drives cautiously, making sure not to move around too fast. “Through lots of trial and error, but yeah, that’s his shop.”

The rest of the car ride to the bakery is quiet, but it doesn’t feel like a bad sort of quiet. Makoto thinks that they’re both a little nervous, the energy palpable around the two of them. He hopes that it’ll get better when they’re sitting in front of each other, rather than next to one another. Downshifting, he pulls into the very crowded parking lot, and finds a spot close to the front of the shop, as if fate had been smiling down upon the two of them.

They walk up towards the shop, Rei groaning. “Oh, no. That line looks so long! How are we going to get in??”

“Remember what I said, Rei?” He reminds the scientist, as he leads them past the front entrance, and heads towards the back of the building. “Come with me.” He goes to the back door of the shop, and gives a knock, before using his key to enter it. “Haru?? Haru, are you back here?”

“Makoto.” He jerks backwards, trying not to yelp at how his best friend startles him. “Who’s that?”

Moving to the side, he looks over at his date. “Haru, this is Rei. Rei, meet Haru Nanase, owner of the Dolphin Cafe.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Rei shakes his hand. “I had no idea that this was your place!”

“How do you know Makoto?” Haru asks, grabbing two cups to serve them some of the coffee that’s just finished brewing by the smell of it.

He runs a hand through his hair, pushing some of it off of his forehead. “Well, you see - Rei likes to blow things up.” Makoto teases, a smile on his face as he takes the cup of coffee offered to him.

“It’s more complicated than that!” Rei huffs, but gives a tiny nod of his head. “But yes, I blow things up. But not on purpose!”

“You don’t sound too sure of yourself,” Haru says, placing two plates in front of them. “This is a new recipe I’m trying. I have to go back out to the front.” He looks at Makoto. “If you want anything else, you know where to find it.” He looks over at Rei. “Please do not blow anything up in here.” With that, he leaves the two of them alone in the back, Makoto unable to stop the laughter that leaves his mouth.

Rei groans, and shakes his head. “I’m not going to blow anything up back here!”

“Forgive him, Rei. He’s got a strange sense of humor.” He reaches down, and pats Rei on his thigh. “Now, would you like to try some of this cake?” He looks down at their plates, and sees two different slices.

“Cake will heal all embarrassing moments,” Rei grabs a fork. “Which should we eat first?”

Pointing to what looks like a vanilla cake with blackberry preserves, Makoto puts his fork into it and takes a quick bite. “Oh, wow.” He hums in appreciation. “Try it, Rei. You’ll love it.”

“You’ll like this one too, Makoto,” Rei swallows the piece of chocolate cake he’s just tried. “So, these are new recipes? No one else has tried them yet??”

Makoto looks at the two cakes on the counter behind them. “It appears that way.” He sips his coffee, and smiles. “Are you having fun with me, Rei?”

“Y-Yes!” The scientist smiles, a sight Makoto’s never really seen before. He’s always seen him looking worried, or frazzled, or both, whenever he’s encountered him. Seeing him smile, he’s really happy he had invited him out. “Are you having a nice time, Makoto?”

Taking another bite of the vanilla cake, he nods his head. “I am. Want to hear something silly?”

“I doubt anything you say will warrant such a thing, but yes. Please tell me something ‘silly’.” Rei’s smile stays on his face, as he reaches for some more of the chocolate cake. “Should I warn you that I don’t normally eat sweets, and therefore might become a bit hyper in the next twenty minutes?”

More laughter leaves Makoto’s throat. “You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?” He sets his coffee cup down, and leans over. “So….something silly.”

“Yes?” Rei leans in towards him, his voice dropping down to a whisper.

If he’s been brave enough to ask him out, surely he can tell him what’s on his mind. Taking a deep breath, Makoto leans closer to him, and speaks softly near his ear. “I have a small crush on you.” He pulls back, looking anywhere but at the scientist.

“O-O-Oh?” Rei stutters, pushing his glasses back up onto his nose. “Even though I always seem to make your day miserable by having to come to my lab to save me?”

Turning to face him, he sees that Rei has yet to pull away, as he moves his face closer to him. “It’s because I get to see you so often, that I’ve been noticing you. Today just seemed like the right time to finally ask you out.”

“I-Is this a date, Makoto?” The surprise in his voice makes those butterflies return with a vengeance.

“I’d like it if it was,” he nods his head, as he moves closer still. “What do you say, Rei? Would you ever date someone like me? A silly fireman?”

Their lips are millimeters apart. Makoto can smell the chocolate on Rei’s breath, hoping that his own smells like vanilla, rather than the strong coffee he can still taste on the back of his tongue. “You’re not just a fireman. You’re also a very attractive man,” Rei says.

“You think I’m attractive?” Makoto brushes his upper lip over Rei’s, hands now laying on the top of Rei’s thighs.

“V-Very much so, Makoto.” Rei moans softly, tilting his head a little to the side.

“I think you’re very handsome too,” Makoto’s voice drops to a whisper. “Rei?”

“Yes?”

“May I kiss you?”

“You may.”

With permission granted, he settles his lips over Rei’s, kissing him with just the barest hint of a kiss. After a few timid kisses, their lips come together with a slow, and sensual kiss. His tongue slips into Rei’s mouth, tasting the sweet chocolate, making him moan low in his throat. His hands squeeze Rei’s thighs, as Rei’s tongue rubs against his own. After a good five minutes, they pull away from each other, green eyes locking onto violet.

“W-Wow,” Rei says, slightly breathless. “What’s in these cakes?”

“Sugar, flour, cocoa powder, and eggs.” Haru announces his presence, making the two men jump away from each other. “Among other things. You liked them?”

“W-We did.” Makoto nods, feeling incredibly shy all of a sudden. “Listen, Haru-”

“Take them with you. I’ll make new ones tomorrow.” He boxes up the two cakes, and sets them in front of Rei. “You hurt Makoto, I will go and blow up your lab for you.”

“Haru!” Makoto whines, shaking his head. “Rei, don’t listen to him.”

Rei begins to laugh, and extends his hand towards the baker. “I won’t do anything bad to him. Promise.”

Haru shakes his hand, then looks at Makoto. “And you. Finally. Good for you. Happy birthday.” He pats Makoto on the shoulder, then heads back out to the shop.

“What did he mean by that?” Rei asks, picking up the two boxes of cake. “Is it really your birthday??”

Makoto blushes, and nods his head. “He knows about my crush on you.” He stands up, and smiles. “Want to head back to my place, so we can go into a sugar coma together?”

“Sounds wonderful, Makoto.” Rei flashes another smile at him.

Leaving the shop, Makoto opens the door again for Rei, taking the cake from him, then hands them back once he’s buckled in. Looking over at Rei, he sees the scientist looking at him. They lean towards each other, and share a quick kiss, before Makoto puts the car into gear. He’s so happy that he’d finally worked up the nerve to ask Rei out, and now, they’re heading back to his place for the night. This has to be the best birthday he’s had in a really long time.


End file.
